Take care
by Leanoranda
Summary: The bad touch trio and the two Italian brothers go to a forest hut to celebrate Francis' stag. But that house is for Gilbert more painful than anything else. AU Fem!Germany mentions of Fem!England. M for future chapters.
1. What a nice drive

AN: First try at a mutichapter. God, so here with warnings:

Rating: The main Rating is M for future Chapters...

Warning: All with its time.

Disclaimer: Not mine...Leider...

* * *

><p>It was a fine weekend, when five guys decided stay over at the holiday home one owned. Well better said, his parents... They were a funny mix of people.<p>

There was the perverted Frenchman Francis, who was already 26 and the eldest. Actually, he was the reason for the trip. One week later he was going to get married to his beloved 'lapin', as he called the English woman.

Then there was Gilbert. His family owned the hut in the forest they were going to stay and it was his idea of a stag. He had proclaimed, that the hut was awesome, and that Francis needed at least one real men weekend, with beer, steaks, and more beer. And due the hut was in the forest, and the lack of neighbours made it perfect.

A Spanish man was also part of the crew, his name was Antonio, and he was the reason, the other two had to follow.

Feliciano and Lovino. They were brothers, but completely different. Feliciano was good hearted, cheery and friendly. He was the youngest, and just turned 19. Lovino, was well...

* * *

><p>"Oi! Beer bastard, when are we going to be there. I'm fucking starving and I need to pee!"<p>

"Ve~ Fratello, don't be so mean, we have been driving for hours already. It can't be long anymore."

"Lovino, you are so cute~!"

"Oh hon! Is there love between you two? If you want to get married, I know just the right person for the planning."

"Wine bastard, turn around and don't kill my nerves."

"Fratello! Don't be mean to Francis!"

"Shut it, Bastard brother!"

"Lovi~ You are just as red as a tomato! So cute~!"

"Tomato bastard!"

If the silver haired man, who was currently driving could decide, he would have stopped, kicked out the other four, and continued his drive with two cases of beer and enough steaks alone. But he had learned to control his temper, even if...

"Gilbert, mon ami! Don't bite into the steering wheel. You might cause an accident if you can't react fast enough."

He actually hadn't noticed he had bitten the steering wheel. Another sign that he needed a break. But there were only ten kilometres ahead, so... He kept on driving, without biting the wheel.

"Francis, why did we agree to take Lovino with us?"

His voice was quiet, and he hoped that Francis heard him.

"Je ne sais pas. Antonio had to bring him with. And even. He make things funny~"

The French winked and Gilbert suddenly wanted to bite the wheel again, as Lovino had another yelling fit. But luckily for the drive, they arrived in the forest, which meant that they only needed to drive five more minutes.

And these five more minutes were the hell for Gilbert.

"Ve~ the forest is so pretty! I can't believe how high the trees are!"

"Shut it, bastard brother! Oi, beer bastard! Can't you drive a little carefully! You might hit a tree!"

"Lovi! Don't disturb Gilbert, he has to concentrate! Ah~ If you puff your cheeks you are so cute~!"

"Ah, young love. I wish I could have again my first moments with Elizabeth."

"But, Francis. I though at the beginning you hated each other. Ve~"

"You see, even if we didn't like each other, at night, when you had drank wine, and you can't think any more right, sometimes, even with you enemy you might start to~

"WE'RE HERE!"

And with that, Gilbert turned off the car, and left them inside. He grabbed and ax, and he started to cut down a tree with animalistic rage and cursed in German.

The others stayed in the car and waited for him to calm down.

"Ve~ what is happening to Gilbert. I'm scared. What is, if he hurts someone from us?"

Feliciano was already shaking and was near to cry. Lovino was trembling as well.  
>"Tomato bastard, what for a monster is that!"<p>

Francis merely brushed Gilberts behaviour off. He was used to the Germans tantrums.

"Don't worry. He always reacts like this, if he had build up enough stress. Antonio, do you remember when he stared shooting at beer bottles?"

Antonio nodded.

"CHIGI! He has a gun?"

"Actually, it was a rifle, my cute Lovi~"

"VE?"

Another scream of Gilbert let the Italians tremble.

"CHIGI! Why does he have a gun?"

Francis only shrugged.

"His father is a hunter. Probably got it from him."

"Ve~ Does he have an allowance."

"Yeah, I think. I mean, Gilbert is working at the police. I think he has one."

The sound of cracking filled the air. Twenty metres from the car a tree fell. And Gilbert stood in front of the remaining stump, breathing really heavy.

He silently turned around, threw the as back to it's place and walked back to the car.

He opened the driver's door, looked at the Italian brothers and smirked.

"Sorry, Feli, didn't want to scare you. Frenchy, help me with our stuff?"

Francis nodded and exited the car. Antonio followed him quickly and when the German opened the trunk, Lovino fell into another yelling fit.  
>"YOU APOLOGIZE AT MY BASTARD BROTHER, BUT NOT AT ME! I WAS SCARED AS SHIT!"<p>

Gilbert only laughed as he lifted one of the cases with one hand.

"Come on, get out. I know you want the grand tour."

He was laughing, and that made Lovino red.

"Cute~"

"BASTARD!"

* * *

><p>The hut was quite big, for being just a hut. It had one big bedroom for more than eight persons (Four bunk beds did the magic), a spacious living room with kitchen and one bathroom.<p>

"Does everything work here? The water, the heat?"

"Yeah, Vash, was here last week, everything worked fine he said. Good to be here again."

Gilbert threw himself on one of the couches and laid back.

"Go, make yourself comfy. We'll have the rest of the day, and the whole tomorrow."

"I'll make us pasta!"

And while the others prepared themselves, Gilbert drifted off into the dreamland...

* * *

><p><em>Blond hair, blue eyes. A beautiful smile, a pretty face, but strong arms that could defend herself. That was Louise as he remembered her. She was wave at him. His mind yelled at him to go back, but his body didn't obey, instead he smiled and waved back.<em>

"_Take care bruder__!"_

"_I will!"_

_Their father smiled and shook his head. _

_Gilbert was screaming at himself to move. To move back. To stay, but he left her alone._

_Their mother had stayed at home, because the youngest was still at school. Louise had just finished her schooling. As the nerd she was, she only went a half year to class ten, but after she got her half year report she went to class eleven. And now she had just finished, and the trip was her fathers present for her perfect A-levels._

_But this trip was her last._

_Gilbert still screamed at his laughing body, tried to break free, but nothing happened. He still once turned around to see his sister, she still stood in the door and waved. He, again waved back and shouted,: "Love ya, Schwesterherzchen!"_

_And his father had smacked his head for being loud._

* * *

><p>Gilbert awoke with a night warmth at his face. It was the fireplace, which Francis had lit on.<p>

"Ah, mon ami. Finally rested? So tell me something about this really beautiful house"

He blew out a puff of smoke, before handing Gilbert another cancer-stick. The silver haired lit it, took a deep drag before shaking his head and blowing out the smoke.

"Come one, Gilbo, tell us something about the hut! There must be some kind of history."

"Yeah, some creepy thing!"

"Lovino, I'm scared!"

Gilbert took another deep drag. Four years, fours years since.

"Yeah, here had happened something. Four years ago, a family was here."

"Oh, you rented the hut to someone else? I though your father didn't trust people except family!"

Francis grabbed his wineglass and took a sip.

"They were three, the father, the only son and the eldest sister."

"Ve~ and then?"

Feli was cuddling a pillow, the way Gilbert told the story made it way more scarier,

"Father and son went out hunting, and they left the girl alone."

"And then? And then, mi amigo continue!"

Gilbert took another slow drag.  
>"The sister disappeared. You should have seen the bedroom. Everywhere was shattered glass from the window, some bloody. There was some blood on the wall, and god, everything was broken."<p>

"VE~ WAAH THAT IS SO SCARY, NEARLY AS SCARY AS ELIZABETH'S FOOD!"

"Calm down, bastard brother, that wasn't so scary, the story isn't true, right, beer bastard?"

Well, Lovino wasn't better as Feliciano. He had also a pillow to cuddle and he was shaking.

Francis and Antonio laughed. The alcohol was slowly getting into their systems.

"Gilbo, the story is good. You better write it down and make a book."

Antonio hit him on his back, which caused that the Germany spilled the beer he just drank over the table.

"Qui, just to answers Lovi's question. Of course it isn't true. Something like that only happens in movies, right Gilbert?", Francis chuckled.

"No, this one is true."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
>Feliciano strated trashing around.<p>

Francis changed from his laughing expression into a thinking one, while Antonio was calming the brothers down.

"When did you say happened it?"

"Four years ago."

"Mon Dieu..."

"CHIGI! Wine bastard, what is it?"

"Louisa."

Gilbert nodded.

* * *

><p>AN. It is quarter to twelve. I have just watched Hetaoni, had the idea of this, and now I can't even leave my room without shitting in my pants. God, I scared at the moment, then, otherwise than you, dear reader, I know how i want to countinue this *wink*

R&R pwease?


	2. What the hell?

After a while of partying, the rest of the group went to sleep in the comfy beds the hut had. While the others were snoring, Gilbert couldn't rest. The image of the bloody room and the broken window was burned into his mind and while being in this room, the flames were high again. Sighing, he rose from the bed, revealing his nightwear, his boxers and a blue shirt, and walked quietly into the hall. He quickly slipped into his shoes and grabbed a coat and leaved the hut. The tree he had cut down during his rage was still lying where he had left it. He took a deep breath, enjoying the cool night-air and the smell of wood and earth.

His thoughts went to his missing sister, who was here with him, four years ago and never came back home. The policed had searched everywhere in this forest, but they didn't find anything. Not a hair. And so, he and his father, had returned back home to explain their family that Louise was gone. Maybe forever. And because there was nothing found, they didn't have a grave to mourn. He walked deeper into the forest he once loved. If it wasn't for Francis, he would have never came back here. But he was a good friend. He even had let the Italians come with them. He sighed again. Feliciano had been good friend with his sister. She had always babysit when he was younger, because Lovino didn't want to. He had been crying after he told him. But now it seemed, that he didn't care that he was at the place where she disappeared.

He walked deeper into the forest, finding the lake where he and his father had rested in the night. And there he saw someone. She was kneeling in front of the water and looked into the lake. She was sobbing, so Gilbert walked towards her. With every step he moved nearer, he saw that the clothes she wore weren't red, but _bloody_. So he ran.  
>"Hey! Hey!", he shouted.<p>

The person didn't react, so when he reached her he tried to put his hand on her shoulder, only, the he couldn't. He just went through.

"What the!"

Then she looked up. She watched him with crystal blue eyes and a bloody face. Tears were running down her face, but the liquid didn't wet the ground or touched the lake. She was like an illusion, she wasn't real. She looked familiar to him, but the face was too bloody.

"Bruder."

It was a whisper, but so clear. Gilbert froze. It couldn't be...

"Lou?"

The figure nodded. Then she rose.

He could see the bloody nightwear. Everything was red.

"But..."

She shook her head.

"I'm a ghost now, I think."

Gilbert still was stunned. He couldn't leave his stupor.

"Shouldn't you run? You're scared of ghosts."

He slowly shook his head.

"Not if it is my sister."

She looked at the ground and tried to kick a stone, but her foot went trough.

"So, what...?"

"The night?"

"Yeah."

She looked up to him, her eyes clearly in pain.

"I didn't know what happened. Only that I wanted to clean our bedroom. You were so messy. I was halfway through when suddenly the window behind me broke. I turned around to look, but there was nothing. Only shattered glass. And then I felt how I was grabbed from behind. I struggled, but then I felt how something sharp cut into my arm. Then my back was stabbed. I fell into the shards, they were cutting my hand and then something hit my head and I was out. The next thing I remember is that I was strapped at a bed and couldn't move. That guy... He really was scary and had a dangerous aura. Don't ask me how, but I felt it. He was so cold. And he was so crazy. He did... _things _to me. Gott. I can't describe it. It was so painful. But I was lucky, he killed me fast."

Gilbert only stared at the ghost of his sister. He saw, that telling had hurt her, but they were siblings, they never had secrets.

"Lou."

He tried to calm her, as her shoulders started to shake again. But again, his hand went through her. Then she sobbed and hid her face behind bloody hands.

"Gilbert, help me! Something is keeping me at this world. I want to be free!"

She was screaming now.

The silver-haired wasn't sure if she was loud, or only I he could see her.

"How, Schwesterherz. How can I help you?", he muttered.

"Find my body! Something. I don't know where my body is!", she continued screaming.

He nodded.

"Okay, sis, now calm down."

The ghost continued wailing.

"Calm down. Come back to the hut."

"NO!"

He raised his hands in defeat.

"Okay, but where should I search?"

Suddenly there a branch cracked and Gilbert turned around. He was greeted by the sight of the owner of another hut.

"Oh, Hello! You're Gilbert, Alvar's son. Something happened boy? You look like you've seen a ghost" the cheery Russian said.

Gilbert shook his head and gave the man a smirk.

"Nothings wrong. And yeah, Alvar is my dad. And you are...?"

The man smiled and waved his hand.

"I'm Ivan. I was hunting for some deer, but there was nothing. So I wanted to go back to my hut, but before I could reach it I saw you."

Gilbert didn't saw the rifle first, but now...

"Oh, maybe you'll get some tomorrow."

There was something about that man. Gilbert could put it in place.

"I hope so. Maybe we could go together!" he cheered.

"Maybe. I'll have to ask my friends."

"Okay, I'll visit you tomorrow."

And then the Russian left.

Gilbert turned again and his sister still stood there.

"You're the first who can see me." she quietly commented.

"Okay."

"Gilbert, please, find my body! Do it not only for me, but also for Mutti and Vati, and for Monika."

The white haired man nodded.

"Where do I find you? You wound come with me to the hut, would you?"

She looked at the ground and tried to kick a stone.

"I'll wait outside the hut."

AN/ I got some inspiration at ebay! yahoo!

I wonder how long it will take untill the next chapter... *Hit's herself with hungarys frying pan*

Leanor


End file.
